Filled With Euphoria
by Ezphorea
Summary: Away from events SAO and ALO, Kazuto is finally at peace with Asuna but makes one small mistake... or did he? (This story will contain m-rated content) KazutoxAsuna.


**Hello, hello you wonderful readers! Here's another fanfic for you all to enjoy. I wanted to try writing in first person and so I did. If you have feedback about this story, feel free to pm me or review it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Filled With Euphoria**

Finally, the events that took place in SAO and ALO has ended. Just walking hand in hand with the one I love the most, the one I devote all of myself to, made me feel at peace. We sat down on a bench in silence until I heard a gentle voice speak up beside me.

"Kirito-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering, where do you see yourself in the future."

I gazed up to the skies and pondered for a while. After a brief moment of thinking, I snapped back to reality, and gave my response.

"Well I might see myself working with the VR technology but one thing I can guarantee is seeing myself being with you."

I turn my gaze towards Asuna who was looking at me with a warm smile.

"Mmm, you're too sweet, Kirito-kun!"

I felt her hand break away from mines then I felt her arms wrap around mines and her head resting on my shoulder. I stared at her beautiful face then noticed her soft, cherry red lips. I wanted to seize those lips with mines.

"Asuna."

"Hmm?"

When she turned her head to look at me, I moved my face closer to hers, then closing the distance between our lips. During our one passionate kiss, my hand slid under her clothing and felt her soft skin only for a brief moment before she jumped causing my hand to retreat.

"Ah!"

Asuna let out a cry.

"K-K-Kirito-kun… What are you doing?"

"S-Sorry, I was just in the moment and couldn't control myself there."

Asuna looked at me with embarrassment. I could see her face becoming red. There was only silence as we looked at each other. Asuna took a deep breath then exhaled.

"I-I think, I'm going to head home, it's getting late."

"Y-Yea, I'll walk you home."

"Mmm, t-thanks."

There was only silence. Neither of us had said a word to each other.

 _Darn it, why did I do that_. _I'm so stupid._

The silence did however allowed me to contemplate on my actions. Soon we arrived at Asuna's house.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Yeah, no problem and sorry about what I did earlier."

"D-Don't worry about it."

As soon as I turned away from her to start walking home, I heard her speak up.

"Umm, Kirito-kun."

I turned around, only to see her blushing with a deep shade of red.

"Hmm?"

"W-Well, I was wondering if you can come in for a bit. I...I need you for s-something."

"Oh alright."

The least I could do to help make up for the incident I created earlier was to not question her. I quietly followed her until we both stopped in front of a door belonging to a room. I realized that the room was her's once she opened the door. She gestured me to enter her room first. After I entered, she followed and closed the door.

"S-Sit on the bed."

Asuna spoke nervously as she was still facing the door, gripping onto the doorknob. I obeyed and sat on the bed. I was too curious on why she led me to her room and what she needed me to do so I decided to speak up.

"So, Asuna, what do you need me for."

She began to approach still not saying a word.

"Asuna?"

Asuna sat on my lap and I felt my lips coming in contact with hers. After a minute of our tongues twirling each other, we both broke away, gasping for air.

"W-We can d-do it here."

It took a few seconds for my cognitive brain to finally process her words. Upon realization on what she meant by 'Do it here', with a blush, I responded with a question.

"W-Wait. I thought you didn't like me doing something like that."

"You d-dummy, I never said anything about not liking it."

"Then why did you jump when I touched you earlier?"

Asuna blushed in a deeper shade of red upon hearing my words. She looked away and mumbled her words.

"Well, if we were going to do it, I wanted to do it in private."

I heard her words perfectly. Hearing her words, my sadistic side clicked. I smirked and decided to tease her by making her say it louder.

"Wait, I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it louder?"

"I said I wanted I to do it in private atleast!"

Silence filled the room. Then I spoke.

"Asuna."

She looked at me. Upon seeing her adorable flushed face, I couldn't hold back anymore. I pressed my lips onto hers and forcefully twirled my tongue around hers. I changed our position so that she was under me. As we broke from our kiss, a strand of saliva was acting like a bridge, connecting our two lips together. We were lost in each other's gaze until I slid my right hand under her shirt then under her bra to grab hold of her right breast.

"Ah!"

Asuna let out a cry before cupping her mouth. It was already too late, upon hearing her cry, I let my sadistic side take over. I move my face to her right ear and whispered a few words.

"I want to hear you cries and moans, Asuna."

Reluctant to remove her hands, I pinched her nipple which caused her to loosen up which allowed me to quickly remove her hands away from her mouth and hold it in place above her head. I then went for the side of her neck to kiss it which caused Asuna to moan.

"Mmm"

I began to lift up her shirt then took it off and tossed it onto the floor. I slid my hand under her back to unclasp her bra and dropped it onto the floor.I looked back at her and saw that one of her arms escaped my grip and went to cover her breasts.

"Let me see them."

I spoke with a commanding tone which caused Asuna to remove her arms, revealing her breasts.

"They're beautiful."

Releasing Asuna's arm, I gently ran my finger from her cheeks down to her left breast which caused her body to twitch. Her skin felt the same as it was since SAO. Smooth.

"Mmm."

Hearing her moan, I bit her right nipple.

"Ahh!"

Then I began to suck on it.

"Ahhh!"

Every time I heard her cry, I become more aggressive on how I sucked her nipple.

"Mmm...Kiri- ahh!"

I cut her off by biting her other nipple and playing with her breast.

"Ahh...Ki-Ki-Kirito!"

Upon hearing my SAO name, I brought my face close to her ear.

"It's Kazuto."

I placed my lips onto Asuna's. While I played with her breast, I could hear her muffled moans. Not letting her catch her breath, I departed from the kiss and resumed biting and violently sucking her nipple. With in between every word, she had to intake air.

"Mmm...K-K-Kazuto….don't...just...play...with…my… breasts."

"Then where else can I play?"

Asuna motioned her hand downwards.

"D-Down there…"

I smiled. I quickly removed Asuna's pants then removed her panties, revealing her vagina. I noticed Asuna covering her eyes, blushing with embarrassment. I moved myself to become face to face and removed her hands from her eyes.

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"W-Well it's embarrassing."

"You look beautiful, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I moved my face closer to Asuna's before having our lips lock. Once more, I ran my hand down her body.

"Mmm"

My hand arrived at her vagina and began using my middle finger to gently rub it.

"No..no...mm...ahh"

I began to rub it faster.

"Mmm...mm...ahh...Kazuto...please...put...it...in"

Remembering I still had my clothes on, I quickly took of my shirt, pants then my underwear.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

In an instant inserted my penis into Asuna.

"Ah!"

A sharp cry erupted from Asuna's mouth.

"I… can't believe Kirito-kun is already inside me"

I moved up to her ear.

"Remember, it's Kazuto now"

I began to slowly move my penis, feeling the pleasant experience of being inside Asuna.

"Ahh..mm...ahhh"

I began to increase the speed with every moan Asuna let out. I too began to let out a few moans. I began to play with her breasts again.

"Ahh...ahh..a-"

The euphoria was rising. I cut off her moans by sealing her lips with mines.

"Mmm...mmm"

Muffled moans were coming out of Asuna until I broke from the kiss.

"Ahh...mm.. Kazuto...I'm...coming!"

Asuna had reached her climax.

"Asuna...I'm coming!"

I released my load into Asuna.

"Feels...so...hot."

Between each word, Asuna was gasping for air.

"You...released… so….much."

"Asuna…"

We shared one last kiss before embracing each other. The only sound that could be heard was us catching our breaths. As I was lying next to Asuna under the sheets of her bed, I felt her hand cup my cheek while giving me a warm smile.


End file.
